<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Location Is Everything by DRHPaints</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349909">Location Is Everything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints'>DRHPaints</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bill Hader - Fandom, Doc Now - Fandom, Documentary Now - Fandom, Documentary Now! (TV 2015), Location Is Everything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Drug Use, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Group Sex, Hair-pulling, Humor, M/M, Masochism, Monologue, Multi, Nipple Play, One Shot, Orgy, POV Alternating, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, Stranger Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Weirdness, cock biting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:48:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker Gail barges in on an orgy, to which he was not invited, and with the help of the lovely Tanya enjoys a night he, and everyone who encounters him, will never forget.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Parker Gail/Original Female Character(s), Parker Gail/Original Male Character(s), Parker Gail/Partners of Multiple Genders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Location Is Everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not my usual style, ha. A weird one for sure. But I've been meaning to write this for Parker for a while, so here you go.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <em><span>Knock three times on the door. I can’t help but think of Tony Orlando and Dawn, ‘knock three times on the ceiling if you want me…’</span></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I would rap my knuckles on the window, but when I tried to stretch my arm past the decorative bush I snagged my favorite plaid shirt and nearly got stuck. Plus tonight, I want more than simply ‘me.’ And best not to think about what knocks on the pipes…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A willowy blonde answers, one of those Twiggy types. An ‘It Girl,’ and I find myself wondering if she’s got ‘it’ for me as I cross the threshold. Perhaps she’ll be the Virgil to my Dante, but if there’s a sign over the gate, I ignore it, closing my eyes, and hope abounds as I enter the bustling fray with fingers aloft and body electric.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Palms unfold like lilies before me, exotic petals bearing blue pills at their center and I know I shouldn’t, all my mental problems get highly exacerbated by drugs, but I pluck the pearl from the clam all the same, swallowing without even seawater as I proudly proclaim, “What’s bad for the brain is good for the hips!” and drown myself on the ceaseless current of sound. Waiting, waiting to enter the seventh circle of erotic delight…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Subdued tunes of Phil Collins permeating the quaint suburban home, those gathered looked to the door when a brazen pounding interrupted their calm evening. Sasha answered and a tall man with shaggy blond hair leapt inside with gusto. “Hello all! Everybody groovy? Alright!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heads tilted. Eyebrows raised. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Who is that guy?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I dunno, do you?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, did you invite him?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, maybe Jason did…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Within minutes the dude rattled through a dozen different topics with twice as many people, from dutchmen, to bodega cats, to an apparent grudge concerning Stereo City. Manic in the extreme, his pink lips motored across the room, blue eyes glittering with glee at a captive audience. “Oh shit…” Someone muttered. “This guy’s gonna be a handful…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe he’s coked up.” Another voice suggested. “Hey, Tanya. Give him a tab of that Ex. He might chill a bit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red puffy gaze fishing around in her overlarge pocket, Tanya nudged the tall stranger’s babbling back. “Hey man, you want a hit?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Parker turned, fair brow raised in consideration as his large hand plucked the tablet from her palm. “Well, when in Rome…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanya watched flat-faced as he popped the pill between his supple lips with an unnecessary flourish. “Okay...dude. Seriously. What the fuck are you supposed to be?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Parker Gail.” Firm arms spread with a haughty shimmy, Parker’s wide mouth blossomed into a crooked, goofy grin. “I do monologues.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, like plays?” Blinking, Tanya regretted asking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Teetering his head, Parker shrugged his broad shoulders. “No, not really...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanya examined Parker. Despite his annoying persona, the man admittedly possessed a number of alluring features. Solid chest, though she wished he would shut the fuck up for five seconds as his built pecs heaved with the effort of blurting nonsense. Shoulders which could balance the scales of Osiris on their resolute surface, though he rarely stood still long enough for Tanya to admire them properly. And a jawline so diamond sharp she wondered if he used the feature to cut powder lines before barging in that evening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh...like stand up comedy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Parker hesitated, left side of his mouth tight. “...No, it’s--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well...that doesn’t sound very good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, well…” Swallowing, Parker shrugged in dismay and hooked his large thumbs into the belt loops of his jeans. “Sorry, Sally.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm...my name’s not ‘Sally.’ I’m Tanya.” She held out a hand in greeting, but Parker seemed absorbed in his own reverie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he finally spoke after nearly a full minute of silence, Parker blurted out, “What’s bad for the brain is good for the hips!” and began swinging his non-existent ass completely out of time with the dulcet tunes floating through the air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanya chuckled. No idea where the hell a creature like Parker manifested itself, she came to Sasha’s house to get weird tonight, and the broad-framed blond rocked the perfect amount of strange thrill. “Come on.” Taking him by a big hand, Tanya led Parker down the hall. “Let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A crimson tressed siren lures me into tumultuous waters and I’m swimming. Swimming, like all those summers growing up in Foster Glocester, Rhode Island, sunburnt almost instantly when I refused to allow Mother to put the lotion on my face because I thought the ingredients were radioactive.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Radio. As she guides me into the dim room I hear sounds coming from all sides. An FM and AM of moans and panting, skin on skin and heavy breathing, a soundtrack to sex and without fail I’m harder than the time I made oral love to my Russian roommate in college.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Legs and arms emerge in the darkness, a hydra of euphoria ever-expanding and I submit myself to the monster, body free and mind expanding as the dazzling mist bursts over my consciousness and my brain twinkles among the starlight, galaxies forming and swirling and dying, much like our sweaty skin as a supernova of need explodes behind my eyes and I count the points of contact around my surging manhood; one, two, three, four, five - a constellation of glory and joy and abundance and YES! Everythingness and nothingness all at once, I am A L I V E!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luke, Cheryl, Greg, and Marissa already entrenched on the bed, Tanya crept inside the room with Parker and a couple of heads popped up, nodding in acknowledgment. Everyone knew the deal. Sasha’s parties were notorious. Finding a dozen or so healthy hedonists willing to throw down for an orgy every couple of weeks proved easy enough. How she cleaned up after was another mystery entirely…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not to mention how Parker managed to hear about the get together. But Tanya didn’t care, turning to Parker, still performing a light jig and half oblivious before she took his face in both hands. “Hey man, you wanna fuck or no?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm...yeah, I’m down for warp speed, baby!” Pouting his pink lips, Tanya rolled her eyes, but took that as a ‘yes’ and began unbuttoning his autumn-colored plaid shirt, delighted when Parker’s sizable hands began to roam about her curves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Guiding Parker toward a side chair, Tanya figured they should catch up before jumping in with the others. Tanya straddled Parker’s muscular thighs, exposing his built chest and relishing the covering of fluffy, sandy hair. “Mmm...so, what’re you into, honey?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Parker sought her mouth with the rapacity of a starving man, tongue lolling as he dragged Tanya’s hips over the unfurling erection beneath his jeans. “Pull my hair.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright.” Tanya didn’t mind playing rough once in a while if that’s what got someone off, and she gave a flaxen tendril a slight tug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harder.” Nodding urgently, Parker rolled his pelvis forward. “Please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got it.” Tanya snatched a handful of blond from the crown of Parker’s head and yanked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Left eye fluttering, Parker hissed in a deep, pleased, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh yesss”</span>
  </em>
  <span> in his heavy New England accent and grabbed Tanya’s ass with abandon. “More.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Latching to his soft but voracious lips, Tanya experimented, giving his smattering of chest hair a twist. “Oh...oh baby, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Parker dug the heels of his brown shoes into the carpet, turgid erection cramming the fabric of Tanya’s panties into the cleft of her pussy as he ardorously writhed. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fucking slap me! Now!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanya blinked and glanced cautiously over her shoulder at the knot of distracted desire on the bed. “Really? You sure?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh hell yeah.” Sapphire eyes shut tight and crisp jaw on display, Parker couldn’t stop gently pulsing his pelvis skyward. “Slap me. Slap me </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright...if you want it, hun. You got it…” Reeling back, Tanya cracked across Parker’s prominent cheekbone and his azure gaze flashed open as if electrocuted, nostrils wide and fingers carving into her creamy thighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Parker emitted a contented grunt, bobbing his head exuberantly. “Perfect, baby. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Perfect!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling at the glowing pink outline on his handsome face, Tanya reached between them to undo the buckle of Parker’s brown belt. “Good deal. You want me to suck your dick for a bit then? Get you started before we go over there?” Tanya indicated the humping heap of humanity behind them on the mattress. “I don’t mind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ecstasy kicking in, Parker’s big hands flowed over her like leaves fluttering on the breeze, getting caught in Tanya’s hair, pawing aimlessly at her breasts, her buttons, bewitched by the silken fabric of her blouse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh...Parker?” Lowering his zipper, Tanya leaned in and met his wandering cobalt eye line. “You hear me? You want me to blow you or not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm...yeah, blow my mind, babydoll!” Parker swept in, peppering her forehead, her cheeks, her chin with ridiculously sweet kisses as his fingers ghosted over Tanya’s face. “I want you to take me to the moon!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright.” Tanya chuckled, shaking her head as she slunk to the floor and inched the denim down Parker’s thick thighs. “Whatever you say, honey.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite his failings as a stimulating ‘date,’ Tanya found herself impressed by Parker’s considerable cock as she took him in hand, tongue flicking out to etch his frenulum. “Mmm…” Parker laced his lengthy fingers into her auburn locks, hips swerving and square chin flopping. “Yeah, baby…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanya encased the wide head with her blood red lips, slithering down the girth of Parker’s shaft as she breathed through her nose, the cacophony of groans, screams, and smacking flesh from the foursome behind mere background noise. Hollowing her cheeks, Tanya retracted, bringing Parker’s paper thin skin over the tip with smooth precision as she wantonly slurped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding encouragingly, Parker massaged over Tanya’s scalp, licking and folding his pink lips away as he drowned in ecstasy. “Mmm...yeah, baby...use your teeth…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rising with a comical pop, Tanya blinked, sure she must’ve heard Parker incorrectly. “Um...what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Teeth, just…” Parker swallowed, petting her head and writhing needily as he continued to nudge his huge cock back toward the missing heat of Tanya’s mouth. “Don’t...don’t bite too hard. Just a little…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanya stared down at the sensitive flesh gripped in her fist before flicking her green eyes up at Parker’s lust-laden face. “Are you serious?” Unopposed to inflicting pain if a partner wanted such a thing, Tanya simply wanted to be very, very sure. Otherwise she might end up in a compromising position with a man ripping out fistfuls of her hair unwarranted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hell yeah, please…” Eyes zinging open, black and begging in the shadows of the room, Parker caressed her cheek and insistently bobbed his head, long ‘a’s’ of his accent worsening in his desire. “I want it so bad…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hitching up her shoulder, Tanya sighed. “Well, okay then…” Lips encircling his pleading purple cock, Tanya ensconced perhaps half of Parker’s length in her throat before she counterintuitively uncovered her teeth and allowed them to skip back over his shaft.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh...</span>
  <em>
    <span>oh baby, yeah! Fuck!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Instantly a couple of droplets of precum landed on her tongue as Parker whined, a shiver zapping through his broad frame as sizable hands bunched in her scarlet tresses. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, Tanya! So good! Suck me! Deeper! Now! Faster! Go! Go!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though she originally intended merely to warm Parker up for the group, something about his voice, how he unraveled completely into a shattered static screech as he cried </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘deepah’</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘fastah’</span>
  </em>
  <span> sent a throb of passion through Tanya, and she couldn’t help but acquiesce. Burrowing him in the restrictive warmth of her throat, she gobbled his massive cock with a moan. Parker’s pelvis thrust uncontrollably, mouth agape and dark blue eyes rolling as he huffed into limb-bending elation. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh baby, yeah! Yeah! Gonna make me cum! Teeth! Now! Please, baby! Yeah! Stay down and use them chompahs! Fuck! Fuck!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Throat full and tongue jutting to avoid gagging, Tanya delicately bit down around the root of Parker’s substantial cock. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck! Yeah, baby, yeah! Fuck! Fuuuck!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>With a stuttered whine, Parker’s hips hopped and his left eye flickered, flooding Tanya’s mouth with hot, salty cum as he helplessly swayed back and forth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanya coughed a little as she emerged, Parker shuddering to stillness in the chair, pale skin flushed and long curve of his erection slowly diminishing as he mumbled something indiscernible about stars and galaxies. Dark blue tide of his eyes eventually rising to envelop Tanya in uneven adoration, Parker tucked himself away before he stood, extending a large hand. “Your turn.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I float back down to earth. Earth. Her body’s like sand under my fingers, moving, sifting, endless and unattainable. I want to grab hold of her and keep a tiny portion in a little glass bottle on my desktop to remember this vacation from my so called life. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But this woman, this Tanya, is so much more than a trinket, a tourist attraction as I, Parker, park myself between her legs, bowing before the altar of her sex, altering between lust and love, man and woman, unsure whether I’m living or dying as I ellicit screams from the beauteous bounty of her undulating being.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I taste. I know. I am. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But is she?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes. Her smoky voice repeats like a skipping record. Yes. Yes. Yes. And I think to myself, Parker… </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe Ramona was wrong. Maybe you do know what you’re doing between the sheets. And soon a dainty hand summons me off to a topsy turvy carnival ride of legs and limbs and ass and mouths. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m a cock and I’m a hole and I don’t know who I’m in or who’s on top, but it doesn’t matter, it doesn’t matter because I’m feeling good, I’m feeling great, and everyone is splendiferous, but never superfluous, amazing and irrepressibly amassed as we fuck, fuck, fuck ourselves into the STRATOSPHERE!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Parker fused to Tanya’s mouth, pink lips skidding past her own in his intoxication as he peeled her peasant blouse overhead and slathered a big hand over her breast. “I wanna go down on you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm...sounds good.” Tanya smiled, taking a step toward the unoccupied edge of the bed, but Parker’s strong arms coiled around her and they tumbled to the floor. “Whoa!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A wide palm protected her head before she hit the carpet with a whump. Tall frame grinding down atop her, Tanya sighed contentedly as Parker gathered her skirt to the waist, inhaling his scent, a strangely tantalizing mix of citrus and mustard, with an underlying fermented note which, while disconcerting, wasn’t altogether unpleasant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not until Tanya freed Parker of his plaid, rejoicing in his little belly before luxuriating over the peaks of his impressive shoulders, did she identify the source: yogurt. Parker smelled of yogurt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm…” Parker slid her purple panties aside, fingers hasty and uncoordinated, but enjoyable nonetheless as they thrummed rapidly over her clit. “Tanya… I wanna make you cum. Pinch my nipple, baby…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As her tongue twirled into his wide mouth, Tanya plucked the tender pink nubbin on his built pec and wrenched. Left brow popping and muscular legs flexed, Parker made a sound like an ancient engine revving itself to action, but failing miserably as he raced over Tanya’s swelling clit before relaxing, large hand resuming a steadier pace. “Mmm...yeah…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without warning Parker scrambled down her body, long tongue glomming onto Tanya’s dewy pussy with a groan. “Oh...oh...okay then!” Tanya lifted her head and blinked, apprehensively patting the mane of fair hair between her legs. “That’s...yeah. Just...take your time, Parker. No rush…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Parker’s technique was...interesting. To say the least. The man seemed to start off with an idea, tracing purposefully around Tanya’s clit with the mere tip of his tongue in aching slowness, for instance, only to abandon the thought halfway through, just when she adjusted to his rhythm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frenetically darting between carefully conceived circles, lapping at her swelling clit with breakneck speed, and sucking with almost malevolent vehemence, Parker’s inability to stick to a path tempted Tanya to clamp her hands around his head and rut into his sturdy jaw at her own discretion, simply so she could reach the precipice more effectively. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But though the journey Parker walked may have been a tad ambling, his wayward tongue ushered Tanya there in the end all the same. Thighs squeezing his connected ears, she tore at his shaggy blond hair and seized, Parker thankfully inhaling her engorged clit long enough at precisely the right second. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh fuck! Fuck! Parker, yes! I’m cumming! Fuck! Yes! Yes!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Supple lips persisting as aftershocks caused Tanya to flinch, she tapped Parker’s expansive shoulder and shook her head. “That’s...I’m good.” Tanya breathed, trying to close her legs away from the overstimulation. “Thanks, man. Really.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Parker hopped to his feet with altogether too much pep, offering Tanya a large hand. “Well, baby, should we get into the groove? I’ve got to </span>
  <em>
    <span>moooove</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Dancing without shame, and with even less coordination, Parker bent over to unlace his brown boots, only to stumble recklessly to the right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanya couldn’t help but laugh. Everytime she thought this silly, bumbling intruder on their orgiastic evening couldn’t get any odder, he topped himself without fail. “Sure, Parker. Why not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Parker shucked off a sock and tried to do a complicated little spin on one shapely leg. A mistake, as he overbalanced with a ‘gahh!’ and braced a palm on the mattress before standing with cobalt eyes averted. “Sorry…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine.” Chuckling, Tanya wiggled out of her skirt and panties before seeking an opening between Luke and Cheryl. “You do you, Parker.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Welcoming Parker with open arms, Marissa, a petite brunette, and Greg, a lanky, handsome ginger, parted to accommodate his broad frame. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Within minutes Parker’s thick cock propelled shamelessly into the sweet heat of Marissa’s pussy, sandwiched between her and Greg as the skinnier man pounded him from above. Parker arched his neck back with a wail as he rocketed forward. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Pull my hair! Bite my neck!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> and from her own pretzel-like position Tanya marveled at Parker’s short refractory period, the memory of his salinic cum still fresh on her tongue as she planted her face between Cheryl’s thighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully Sasha, though her parents were blissfully oblivious, used a hefty portion of her inheritance to furnish her pleasure palace, and the California king mattress easily cradled the six swarming bodies as they frantically bumped to their ends. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Parker came, prostate mercilessly prodded by Greg’s long cock as Marissa’s pussy violently constricted, his warbling cry of, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh yeah! Fuck me! Spank me again! I’m cumming so damn hard! Use those nails! Scratch my back, baby! Yeah!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” ricocheted off the walls in his blasting Rhode Island tones. But none were particularly perturbed by the presence of the masochistic monologist who joined their ranks that night without invitation or explanation. For even if Parker Gail spoke to them in dizzying riddles, if he danced to unheard melodies and whiffs of acidic breakfast foods lingered on his pallid, disorganized flesh; no one cared. When it came to another wild saturnalia at Sasha’s, they were all simply happy to be included, to be themselves, acknowledging that location is everything.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also accept requests!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>